That's No Way to Accept an Offer
by TheMisanthropicPhilanthropist
Summary: Spike catches Willow wandering alone on campus. Takes place in season 4 after Spike has his chip implanted. I doubt there with be a continuation to this one, just your basic PWP which is why there are bajillions of character/plot mistakes. I try to keep them in character as best I can though, and criticism of the actual writing is absolutely wonderful. Thank you and enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **everything owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions

Enjoy! **Warning** there is sexual content. Be polite please. Criticism is wonderful.

….

_Damn does that dress do wonders for her figure_, Spike thought to himself eyeing the young witch up and down.

"Spike? Are you even listening to me?" Willow pressed trying to catch Spike's gaze.

He locked his eyes onto hers, and his penetrating gaze was becoming uncomfortable.

"Mmmhmm… I'm sorry, love, what were you saying?"

"This was a stupid idea, trying to reason with you. Look, I have to be at a party, Buffy's expecting me."

Willow took a step, only to be cut off completely by Spike. His full body blocked her path.

"Why you gotta leave so soon, darling? I can be reasonable."

"Oh sure, you- you stop with the goo-goo eyes. I-if you'll excuse me-"

Spike took another step and Willow backed into a wall. He leaned in, bending one knee casually, and propped his arm up against the wall near Willow's head.

"Come on, love, where's the fun in that? I just want a little nibble…please? From such a pretty creature like you. You remember what I told you about how… desirable a meat bag like you looks right about now? All the time, actually."

"Well, thank you, but…"

Spike leaned in smelling around Willow's hair, brushing his face against her neck teasingly. Willow remembered exactly. That night he had come looking for Buffy, he burst into her dorm only to find Willow alone, and attacked her. Back when the chip was installed, he was unable to harm her, thank goodness, but he made Willow feel so… special, the way he talked about how uniquely delicious she appeared amongst many. _What am I thinking? _She thought to herself, and attempted to shove Spike out of her way. Spike caught her arm and pressed her up against the wall, hard. She knew his strength. She knew there was no way out. She was unable to defend herself in her dorm, where he pinned her to the bed violently, and made multiple wild attempts to suck her throat dry. She had never been handled so fierce in all her life.

"_Tsk, tsk, _that's no way to accept an offer," Spike grinned menacingly, nipping her earlobe gently. "_If you scream, I'll tear your throat out."_

Willow shook in terror as she felt his lean body press harder into her own. His breath coated the side of her neck, opening his mouth wider, but suddenly he froze. The crunches of walking students sounded in the distance. He was still on campus, after all. Not a good area. He decided to knock the petite Wiccan unconscious, and slung her over his shoulder. The British vamp stalked off into the night, casually slinging a human girl on one shoulder. He pat Willow's cute butt and said under his breath,

"Enjoy the ride, love."

…

Willow awoke inside a dark, cave-like room with dark drapes and artifacts hanging around. She lay on a grand, luxurious, four-poster bed with hanging drapes. She found that her heels were missing, and sat up to discover they were discarded neatly at the foot of the bed. Out of the shadows across the room stalked none other than the blonde bastard himself.

"You're quite cute when you sleep."

"Where am I?" Willow demanded angrily.

"This is my place. You like it?"

"Why do you want me so much?"

"Well, when the slayer notices her little danish has gone missing, she'll have to come looking…" Spike trailed darkly.

"Why you-"

"…unless, however…"

Willow paused and glared at Spike, waiting.

"Unless? U-unless what?"

She noticed he had approached even closer, and as her heart began to race, Spike's knees touched the end of the bed.

"Unless you can give me something in exchange for sparing the slayer and your little friends… just this one night…"

Willow was silent and contemplated.

"What do you want, Spike?"

Spike clambered onto the bed on all fours and towered over Willow. He leaned his head into her ear and whispered huskily,

"_I want you,"_ he took a deep, heavy breath and exhaled again, "_I want you, pet." _

"W-w-what m-makes you think I'll g-give that to you?"

Her heart was beating faster than she could handle, and her limbs shook. She was powerless beneath him. Spike's face changed venomously and Willow let out a squeak.

"I don't think you have a choice."

It took all of Willow's strength to compose herself.

"Y-y-you have to leave Buffy alone for much more than just tonight i-if you want… that…" Willow stammered, terrified.

"Whatever you say, love. Mmmm you would have tasted so delicious… just listen to that heart. And those rosy cheeks of yours- what a picture," Spike oozed gently sliding his hands onto Willow's wrists.

Willow turned her face, shutting her eyes tightly, and whimpered.

"Relax, pet, I'm not going to hurt you," Spike hummed in a completely new manner.

"Yeah, r-r-right, after you just threatened to kill m-me…. Just m-make it quick," she squeaked.

"Oh, but, love… I want you to enjoy this," Spike whispered, peeling his leather jacket off, followed by his shirt.

Overwhelmed by the rippling muscles, the terror, and mixed, confusing feelings, Willow shut her eyes again, and began to squeak and shake.

"Now, now, pet," Spike clucked, stroking Willow's face, "breathe. Listen to my voice."

He leaned forward and planted a delicate kiss on the redhead's cheek.

"Mmmm, baby, listen to my voice."

He took hold of one of Willow's hands and squeezed it tight. Leaning into her, he kissed a path up and down her neck.

"Kiss me, love."

Willow slowly opened her eyes with less terror, and turned to look at Spike. His bright blue eyes stared deep into her. The usual trademark smirk was absent, and in its place was a gentle, kind smile. Their faces were an inch apart, now, and Willow found herself not being able to break her gaze. Before she knew it, she locked lips with the vampire she considered an enemy. His lips were cold, but the feeling was remarkable. Willow lost all of her senses and melted into this stunning man. His cologne wafted about delightfully, and a lucky thing too. Willow would have not appreciated the taste or smell of blood. Spike placed a hand on the side of Willow's face and cupped it. His hand moved down her neck and he held her head up by the nape.

Their bodies shifted vertically and Spike pulled Willow up onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his middle. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and continued to kiss her deeply. Willow felt her hands searching up his toned body. They found his neck and face, and she grasped him there. Minutes of this went on, until Spike started breathing harder and squeezing tighter, _needing _more. Willow allowed her mouth to open more, ever so slightly, and Spike's tongue took over.

Willow let primal instinct take over and lead her actions. Her tongue joined in, searching around the inside of the vampire's mouth, relieved to find his bitey teeth were not protracted. Their tongues intertwined, passionately fighting each other. Spike reached up and grabbed a handful of red hair.

"Mmmmm," he moaned through a mouthful of Willow.

Willow began to make soft noises, only exciting Spike more. He pulled away and frantically started kissing up her neck, licking it up and down. Willow twisted and writhed in a pleasure she could not control. Spike breathed heavily into her ear,

"Mmm, you're _hot_, Red."

Spike Junior was starting to get excited. Spike let go of Willow's hair and his hand trailed down her back, stopping at the zipper. It lingered for a moment, as if to prepare her, and then down it came. Spike peeled her dress off effortlessly, but delicately, and Willow instantly covered herself.

"Come on, baby, please. You're beautiful. Let me look at you."

Willow was looking away. She unclipped her bra, and hid her hands behind her back, fully displaying her perky breasts.

"Oooh yeah, darling," Spike exclaimed sensually, grasping Willow's breasts.

He massaged and she began to moan louder. With his thumb and forefinger, Spike pinched her nipples, making them hard. Willow gasped and writhed about, moaning sensually, grasping a bunch of Spike's hair. Spike fit his mouth around her breast, and started sucking hard, and licking the tips lightly.

All of a sudden, Willow switched it up on Spike, and turned him over. She laid herself on top of him, and began to work at his neck with her teeth. She wasn't actually trying to harm him, but rather trying to trigger more arousal. To her success, she felt his pants getting tighter against her legs. Spike slapped her butt playfully, and then grabbed a handful of the petite derriere. Willow worked her teeth harder into his neck and was pleased to hear a low growl emit from the bottom of Spike's throat. She was not sure why all of a sudden she was sharing herself with Spike, this monster of a man. She was _enjoying _it. The very pit of her hidden desires had found its satisfaction. She now understood why she would sneak glances at Spike whenever he was around. She would always take a good, long look at him when neither he nor Buffy was watching. She even loved that time he confessed his drunken vampiric sorrows to her, and cried pitifully at her shoulder. He haunted her dreams, and came to her at night, in her sleep. Spike invaded the darkest, most secret recesses of her mind, and now here he was, for Willow's to take. The night he pinned her to the bed to bite her, it was not only terror gripping her senses… but excitement.

Willow licked the sore spots she left on Spike's perfect neck, and then sunk her teeth around his adam's apple. Spike's growl transformed into a grunt of pain, and he dug his nails into her ass, the other hand tugging her hair fiercely. He fought every urge to snap the girl's head back and tear the arteries from her throat. He could not harm his perfect flower. His kinky_, mmmm_, dirty, hot little pet. _His _little Red.

They rolled around, making a mess of the sheets, and Willow locked a firm grip round Spike's hips. She began to undo his belt, and Spike grinned, diving in for another lip lock. Tearing his tight leather jeans off proved to be a team effort, but off they came. Spike encased the redhead in his tight embrace, and laid her down. He moaned softly through their kisses, starting to slowly grind on top of her.

"Ooooh, Red, mmmm, you're so hot," he sighed between kisses.

The even rhythm of their adjoined hips was relaxing, and Willow's moans duplicated Spike's. His hands wandered back up to her chest and massaged both breasts, drawing a louder response from Willow. Spike was so absorbed in her erotic presence; he hardly noticed her traveling hand down along his side. He felt it when she squeezed his firm ass in its downward motion. What he didn't expect was for that hand to shoot into the front of his boxers. Her firm grasp drew a shuddering whimper of pleasant surprise out of him. He moaned louder, sighing into her lips, driving his tongue to the back of her mouth. She rolled on top, straddling Spike, and pumped furiously sending him into a spiral of whirling sensations. His breath hitched into rapid hiccups, tilting his head back. Shudders coursed through his body, and then…

"Why'd you stop, love?" he breathed blissfully, eyes opening to look upon her questioningly.

"Me first," she said.

Spike sat up and brushed his boxers away. Taking Willow into his arms, one hand behind her head, he lowered her gently onto the mattress and got on top of her, tucking the blankets around them. He stared into her fluttering green eyes as he went down, marking kisses along the way, savoring every inch of her soft, lean, porcelain body. Suckling her sensitive breasts first, he took his time in an effort to drive the redhead into impatience. Licking every inch of her chest, and then working his animalistic habit down her stomach, he planted more little kisses. The kisses turned into miniscule nips from the tips of his teeth, his whole body pounding with the urge to taste her. His head now hovered above her navel and he looked up at Willow, taking the edges of her panties by the tips of his fingers. He slid them off, kissing lower and lower, gazing hungrily downward. His tongue invaded, licking the circumference of Willow's wet warmth, and exploring the inside of her. Willow's head rolled and she arched her back, moaning loud and clear. Spike savored her sweetness and licked up the moisture transpiring rapidly. He could feel her buzzing, getting softer and wetter. One hand held her thigh while the other crept down to help with his mouth. His cold fingers tickled Willow, and the momentum was unbearable. One finger. Willow moaned and wrapped her fingers around Spike's hair. Spike took pleasure in this teasing, moving around inside. Two. She lost control of her senses and her body took over. Her breath quickened, feet writhing near the end of the bed. Three. Willow was louder, almost screaming, and panting, and Spike moaned with her, captivated by her arousal, in sync with her pleasure. He licked her up and pressed his face into her warmth.

"Mmmm," he hummed, contented.

Willow tried to regain what was left of her consciousness. She looked down at Spike, who was watching her attentively, licking his lips.

"You ready, Red?"

Willow nodded her head. Spike got up onto his knees, and gently pushed her legs apart. He slowly but surely eased his way in. Their contact was met with an identical hitch of breath, followed by a duet of moaning. Spike excavated deeper, drilling into the flames of passion. Willow wrapped her legs around Spike, and traced her nails down his muscular back. Spike placed all of his focus onto Willow's face, gazing deeply into her receiving eyes. They began to kiss, and their tongues wrestled for dominance. Willows hands moved from Spike's neck, to his face, to his hair, and back to his face. Their fingers intertwined, and the two bodies locked tighter into place with each jerking motion. Spike was panting and grunting, overwhelmingly burning from both his passion, and the heat emanating from the tiny form beneath him. Spike forced himself not to tire out. He battled on, thrusting himself deeper into his lover with every following motion. He wanted to make her his, make her come. It was close now. He rested on his forearms, every muscle in his body contorting to make a good finish. His eyes widened and gazed into Willow's. Beautiful, beautiful Willow.

"Willow," he said breathless, "Willow, I love you."

"I love you, Spike," she breathed.

"Willow!" he whimpered grasping her hand even tighter.

"Spike!" she cried passionately feeling her climax follow the start of his, increasingly more aroused at the sound of her name.

Spike sighed and Willow felt a rush of coolness pass through her and spill as Spike gently retreated. He eased himself on top of her, closing his eyes, and muttered,

"So warm…"

Their bodies lay entangled under a mass of sheets, and they gently breathed together, calm and peaceful. Spike locked his arm around Willow protectively, and moved so that she could rest her head on his chest. She heard no heartbeat, which was at first a surprise, until she reminded herself.

"Spike?"

"Mm."

"Did you really mean it? You love me?"

"I always have, darling," he crooned, stroking her red hair. "And I never would've hurt you. Couldn't bring myself to ever do such a thing."

"I always have too…" she whispered. "Always."

…

Willow awoke to find herself in a mass of untidy bed sheets, and she suddenly recalled everything of the night before. She sat up and scanned Spike's lair. There was no trace of the blonde vampire. Looking around, she spotted a heap of red on the bedside table. Willow wrapped a sheet around her and stepped out of bed. Upon the bedside table lay a pile of red, red roses, and a note scribbled quickly in cursive:

_Red-_

_Gone to fetch us some breakfast._

_Love Spike_

Willow gathered up the roses and nearly laughed aloud. The prospect of Spike gathering flowers was terrifyingly humorous. But sweet indeed. She smiled to herself.

"Hello, sweetheart," called the British vampire from the opening of the lair.

Spike entered the cave and dropped a box of donuts on the table.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Oh, my breakfast delivered them," he said casually.

"Oh... well that's a bad habit," Willow muttered darkly.

"Aw come on, I couldn't help myself. And look what I brought you. Come, babe, I bet you're starving."

Spike took a seat at the table and opened the box. Willow started over, and looked around.

"Spike, where are my clothes?"

Spike smiled mischievously.

"I dunno," he said grinning up at her. "Guess they ran off."

"That's not funny; I'm going to need them. Buffy's probably worried sick."

"Aw, love, you can stay a little bit longer, can't you?"

Spike stood and wrapped his arm around the small of her back.

"Well… maybe a little bit longer… but that's it!" she said trying her hardest to make a stern expression.

"And I'm sure you want to shower. Which I can help with," Spike grinned.

_What am I going to say to Buffy?_ Willow thought hopelessly as she planted a kiss on her lover's smiling lips.


End file.
